An Assassin's Frozen Heart
by The Real Phoenix
Summary: After her parents died, Anna found that she couldn't handle life in Arendelle, definitely with her new found hatred for her sister. So Anna leaves, becoming an Assassin in a Romanian town. But when the Templars make their way to Arendelle, Anna has no choice but to go back to her own home. Can Anna and Elsa revive the bond they had? Can they save Arendelle? (Lots of char deaths)


**Hello and welcome to "An Assassin's Frozen Heart" I hope you guys enjoy.  
Why would I own Frozen, let alone AC? I know you hate to, we all do…but use your brain!**

**Prologue**

And so she sat there, in the grass, before her parent's graves. Mama, who was so kind, so gentle, so loving, like the calming waves of the ocean. She was peaceful, then and now. Oh, how Anna would miss her. Papa, who was so strong, so full of life, and so full of adventure and stories. Anna would miss him the most. Elsa. Sure she was alive, and well. But she wasn't there. Anna had went to her elder sister's room, begging her to come out, begging Elsa to let her in, but of course, the door stayed closed. And now, Anna was alone. She had no one. Earlier, she had a sudden realization, Elsa would never be there for her. Elsa was the reason Anna was alone. She was the reason Anna was depressed, desperate, and broken. Her sister could've comforted her, at least given her words of love, but she was stuck in that darned room.

And so Anna sat before her parent's death bed, completely and utterly empty. How can anybody live like this? Alone, hurt, and hopeless. Anna knew for a fact that she couldn't. So what could she do? It was obvious she had no reason to stay where she was, nor did she have a reason to leave. And this of course was because Anna didn't _want_ to stay in Arendelle, where she had no friends, no family, and no life. Who would notice she's gone? And if she stayed, who would notice she's there?

Anna made up her mind. She whispered a silent apology towards her parent's grave as she rose to her feet, dusting her black dress with the back of her hands before turning back to the castle. She speed-walked through hallways and quickly to her room, opening and slamming the door behind her. She walked over to her bed, lifting her mattress and pulling out a long steel sword. She remembered how her father secretly taught her how to use them completely against her mother's wishes.

She swung the sword back and forth slightly, allowing herself to get the feel of using it again, but this time, _without _her father. She then placed the sword on her bed, reaching under the mattress once more and pulling on a bow and a quill full of arrows. She had learned this from her father also. She smiled as she remembered her mother's fury when she found out. That's why Anna had to hide the weapons under her bed.

In a hurry, she walked over to her dresser, opening the doors and pulling out a dark green cloak. She placed it on, buckling the button on her neck to keep it from falling. Anna then grabbed her sword, bow, and quill, placing the sword in a holder she had just tied around her waist, the bow on her shoulder, and her quill on her back. She placed the hood of her cloak over her head, walking over to her room window. She looked back, admiring her room one last time. Admiring her life there, her collectables, her antiques, her everything. Then she turned away, a single tear trailing down her cheek as she lifted the window and slowly crawled out of the building. Below her she could see a bush, so she allowed herself to let go of the windowsill and brace for the pain, falling and crashing into the prickling branches of the plant.

Slowly, to avoid any other pain, she got out of the bush, brushing herself off as she continued her mission, speed walking over to the stables which were just at the entrance gate. Luckily it was night now, and no one saw her sneak into the stables and grab Saltiar, her horse. The fifteen year-old princess hopped onto the horse…but she didn't head for the gate. That could not be opened, not even by a _royal's _command.

She knew about an old route her parents used when they needed to go somewhere, but didn't want anyone knowing about it. So she went there. Around the castle and into the garden. In their garden they had many things, and a maze was one of them. That's where she headed, to the garden's maze, and as she went through the maze she noted directions in which her parents use to take.

_Right,_

_Right,_

_Left,_

_Right,_

_Straight,_

_Left,_

_Right!_

And she was there. At the secret tunnel in which she called "The escape route." Because that's what it was mainly used for. Escapes, like the one Anna needed now. She slapped the reins on her horse and it trotted through the route. It was dark, but had enough candles on the walls to see. The tunnel was indeed like a sewer. The ground was wet and the walls were stone. Anna could spot a couple of toads and lizards here and there. Bats too, maybe. But creatures never really scared her. And she wasn't going to lie, she kind of liked the sounds of the water dripping from the ceiling and then dropping into puddles, let alone the croaking of the toads. It was somewhat reminding her of a rainy day for nature. And if there was one thing Anna liked, it was the peaceful sound and smells of rain and beauty of nature…though the sewer-tunnel was not at all beautiful.

She smiled as she noticed a light coming from the end of the tunnel. The moon; and that meant she was almost out of Arendelle. But she still had to hurry. She gasped as she heard the yells of fear and anger coming from behind her. Bells rang and people screamed. Not only that, but the night had all of a sudden became much more…cold.

It's one thing to know that the kingdom of Arendelle had noticed she was gone. She could tell by the noise. And the bell was only used for an emergency. Somebody must have been checking on her. But as she exited the tunnel, she noticed something…different. The once green, flowered plain was now completely covered in glittering and glistening, shining, white snow. Wasn't it nearly the end spring? Anna shook this from her mind. She didn't need to worry about that right now.

She had made it! She was out of Arendelle! The sounds of villagers, knights, servants screaming "The princess is missing!" now fading away! But Anna looked back, several times actually. And she regretted every moment of it. She let out a choked sob that she didn't know she had been holding, in fact, she didn't even notice the tears falling free, and fast down her face. But she didn't go back. No. She went on, up the mountains and across plains, further and further away from Arendelle. She rode on, to a new life. She didn't know what she would do, but she knew where to go. To the men she looked up to as a child when she read their books.

The men were strong. They fought for freedom, and against the rules. They made a group just like them. Maybe Anna could join them? Would they let her? She knew it was a dangerous and life threatening. But they only did have few woman in the Creed. She remembered what her father said about that book,

"_Anna, this monstrosity will corrupt your mind! This man obviously is a thief and murderer! I don't want you reading this!" _

Of course Anna still read the book. It was one of a kind! Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and Edward Kenway? How could they be _bad influences? _They fight for freedom, something that Anna has not had recently. So she wanted to be just like them. She wanted to be part of the Creed.

So off Anna went, to find these heroes. To find her Models. Off she went, to Rome; in hopes to become…an Assassin.

She smiled, tears dried as she whispered under her breath, "Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin."


End file.
